Many modern electronic devices include multiple processors (e.g., data processors, graphics processors, signal processors, and the like) that cooperate to perform various tasks, functions, or operations. Frequently, data or information must be communicated from one processor to a second processor to enable the second processor to complete a particular task, function, or operation.
Intersymbol interference is one problem encountered when communicating from one processor to another processor over a communication channel. Decision feedback equalization (DFE) is one technique for mitigating intersymbol interference. In DFE, a reference voltage is used to adjust the voltage of the input signal (or alternatively, the threshold voltage of an amplifier receiving the input signal) to account for the preceding bit(s) of data received by the receiver. However, due to manufacturing process variations, it is difficult to produce a desired reference voltage in an accurate and repeatable manner, thereby reducing yield.